Archive: Families: The Potter Family
by Nicolas Blueflame
Summary: The Potter family has a far-reaching history that one can follow before even the Founders four built Hogwarts although not as long as the Black family. In this archive, we get a brief glimpse of the Potter family history and its characteristics. It describes the Potter family and how people saw them. - One-shot -


**See author and warnings notes att the end of the story.**

Potters are mild mannered and humble family with a strong sense of justice and honor that stretched far beyond even the founders line and has amassed riches and wealth never seen before. But Potter family is notoriously secretive they could have gotten and heir and not even the closest unsworn families to the potters would know should they choose so, they would not know until they appeared at Hogwarts. Potters are one of the families of assimilation traits, only the Potter hair was a true trait before anything was added. It was speculated that travel instability was a trait picked up from the long dead Nicroga family line. These traits are not often added to the traits tree. In the latest generation Potter family has gathered 2 new traits, the green eyes and pareltongue. The last added then Tom Marvolo Riddle better knows as Voldemort added Hadrian James Potter as his magical heir at October 1981.

All of these added together make a powerful family that is not plagued by inbreeding as a Potter always chooses to marry who they love be it muggle, muggleborn, half blood or pure blood and that has kept the magical strength in the blood and avoided the loss of magic and control that follows after inbreeding.

Even if the potter family so far we have described sounds like a good family that no one has to fear from but that is far from the whole truth, we have only talked about Potters in a peaceful setting and in a setting of great anger or war the description above would sound like a far-flung fantasy jokingly written to the people who have faced a Potter in truth. When fighting a Potter will either fight with calm efficiency like a machine born to kill and people fear this much less then the second or as it has been called, Deaths Rage. It takes much to push a Potter enough to enter Deaths Rage, in one such occasion a few hundred years after the death of the last founder it was said in scrolls that described the event that it started with Dynamius Potter dueling the dark lord Ephraim Wolfmoon into a defensive standstill and so the poor unfortunate soul started taunting about what he would do to his second child, his daughter when he got his hands on her. It was when he started talking about how delicious his 12 year old daughter would be and how she will be able to please his men when Dynamius stopped suddenly.

His eyes went from the cold calculated efficiency to a great burning inferno of cursed cold. His wand had stopped and he was looking calmly at him. Far more calmly than should be possible. The dark lord had also stopped and was grinning thinking that he had taunted him into shock so that he could finally kill him. That poor soul. With the many combatants began to feel the cold as if a winter storm begun, however unknown to the friendly combatants was that the others began to feel dementor like aura, thinking quickly they began shooting out what feeble patronus like mist he could, it did nothing. As the Wolfmoon looked at the Potter in the eye he felt the cold icy hands of death taking hold of his heart. He began to send spells to kill the Potter, however the Potter was merely standing there unconcerned. As the spells reached him it was said that Potter caught the spell with his wand like one would a rock or a ball, tilting his head to the side he looked curiously at the orb of red magic. He threw it back twice as powerful, spell after spell raced to the Potter all returning quicker and stronger by each spell thrown back. Walking forwardly unconcerned while the dark lord was backing away in fear as the cold hands of death gripped him tighter, he regretted taunting that Potter in that moment he knew his death was near. In fact he knew it as soon as the hands of death gripped his heart. At this point they were barely 5 meters away from each other. Spells coming fast and furiously and returning far too fast and far too strong, a spell had hit, not the Potter but the dark lord Wolfmoon. He was thrown far away landing solidly on his back grasping for breath. Dynamius walked up to him and raised him up by the neck using only one arm. Looking straight into his eyes Dynamius tore away his mastery of occlumency as if it was little more than parchment against fyendfire, he was little more than stack of wheat on the floor when he was finished with him. grabbing a fistful of his hair and pushing him to look him in the eye be and said "Maximas Perpetus cruciatus" a modified cruciatus curse, it was said that his screams could be heard all over the battlefield. With a hand pulling his hair out he apparated out with a loud crack which at the time was considered impossible for anyone under 50. It was said that his screams echoed for a long time. Most of the enemy combatants threw their weapons on the ground.

The Potter was not seen in public until a month later when he appeared in the middle of the newly established alley with a giant symbol in hand, a circle and a star within it if one would be described what was in his hand. If one looked upon the symbol which was turned upside down one would see the dark lord with his hands and legs cut off cauterized and his whole covered in blood with wounds covering his whole body. He had been spiked to the star with giant spikes of metal. The Potter turned to the Dark lord while many people were watching him with surprise, horror and curiosity he turned to the Dark lord who was barely conscious and put his wand at his up and down brown hair and said "Fyendfyre" but instead of the constants stream of cursed flames a simple small spark started and took hold quickly. Dynamius turned to the crowd that had turned up and was said to be grinning madly his eyes glinting dangerously before dissapperating. Screams could be heard for nearly 10 seconds before they died and soon a flaming circle and star stood burning brightly. The ground started shaking and it was said that the very earth opened up to swallow it. The alley heated up quickly and the feel of dark magic that was flowing through the hole was obvious to even the most ignorant people and to people many miles away. What he did was very illegal and would have anybody thrown into azkaban for life. He was given a prize and public praise even after reviewing the dark lords familiars mind connection with him which revealed what the dark lords thoughts and memories from the fight and what happened afterwards. Nobody ever tried to ignite the wrath of the Potters again in their lifetimes.

 **AN: This story is the result of some inspiration, imagination and boredom and i would personally like to see what you think of it. i may post one shots but that is only when i find inspiration however i don't usually find the patience to write long series unless i am really exited about it or slowly develoup a chapter over some weeks, so don't expect to see that kind of thing. personally i always double and triple check and re-read my story before posting so i try to catch errors even if i don't all the time.**

 **Warnings: My native language is not english even if it is well developed compared to some. also i can sometimes have troubles with this symbol ( , ) so if i use it too much or too sparsely or wrongly i would not personally be able to see if it is wrong. and this is my first work of fiction.**


End file.
